gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Juntaru
Bonjour Juntaru -- nous sommes fiers d’héberger votre site Wiki Glee France chez Wikia! Au début, c'est toujours un peu difficile - mais n'ayez crainte : L'équipe de Wikia est toujours prête à vous aider ! Si vous ne savez pas à quoi votre wiki doit ressembler - regardez les autres wikis, cela vous donnera peut-être des idées. :) Nous sommes ici une grande famille et le plus important est que vous vous divertissiez ! S'il vous faut de l'aide, vous pouvez consulter un wiki spécialisé avec des sujets sur l'aide - en français, ici Wikia Aide ! Vous pouvez y poser des questions et participer à y élaborer des articles ! Si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez également regarder le wiki d'aide en anglais qui est bien plus avancé : Help Wikia Ou bien, vous pouvez aussi nous écrire par cette page . Maintenant, tout est (presque) dit - Vous pouvez commencer à contribuer au wiki ! :-) Nous espérons que votre wiki va bien grandir et vous souhaitons beaucoup de succès. -- Sannse Aide Salut ! Je me suis porté volontaire auprès de Wikia pour aider les communautés francophones. N'hésite pas à m'indiquer les questions (techniques ou autres) que vous pourriez avoir, je serai ravi de vous répondre ! Le mieux c'est de le faire sur cette page afin que je puisse en être informé. À bientôt j'espère. Wyz novembre 23, 2010 à 00:30 (UTC) Pour le référencement je ne vois pas exactement de quoi tu parles, je propose qu'on en discute ce soir par messagerie instantanée ou sur l'IRC. J'ai au moins ajouté le wiki au menu de navigation en haut ;) Pour les badges c'est effectivement une option à faire activer, je me renseigne ce soir sur les démarches à effectuer. Mais il vaut mieux le faire au plut tôt, en effet ce système de badges ne comptabilise les modifications effectuées qu'après activation. Wyz 09:50, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Content que tu aies pu trouver l'aide dont tu avais besoin. Il est prévu que l'aide soit traduite en français mais ça va demander un peu de temps comme je suis tout seul pour l'instant... Comme ce wiki est nouvellement créé je pensais que le système de badges aurait été activé par défaut (comme indiqué dans l'aide), bizarre. Je vais par contre suivre attentivement comment tu vas le mettre en place comme j'administre un « vieux » wiki et où ce système n'est pas intéressant. N'hésite pas non plus à me remonter les traductions inexistantes ou qui te semblent étranges. Bonne continuation ! Wyz novembre 23, 2010 à 18:58 (UTC) Parfait ! J'en ai discuté hier, c'est en fait une erreur de l'aide. Ils n'autorisent pas trop d'activations du système de badges par mois pour éviter que ceux qui aident ne soient saturés. Tu es en fait le premier wiki francophone à le demander... Je vois qu'il y a encore un peu de travail à faire sur la traduction de ce système mais ça semble prometteur. Wyz novembre 24, 2010 à 07:30 (UTC) Hiya Wow ce wiki est vraiment cool. Did i say it right? Hehehe Au revoir.Finchelfanno1 Talk to me or I'll die Hehehe Merci, i used to learn French from my grandmother, she used to study French. Au revoir.Finchelfanno1 Talk to me or I'll die Thanks Thanks, but i can't pronounce may words perfectly and i have to think which words to use before speaking ^_^. But thanks anyway. Bye, Finchelfanno1 Talk to me or I'll die Goodbye Bye then and remember if you need pics you can ask me. Bye Finchelfanno1 Talk to me or I'll die novembre 23, 2010 à 07:49 (UTC) Bonjour! Bonjour! Je mappelle Glee+me+Kurt=love. Je treize ans. Je suis americane. Thats about all i remember! i saw that my friend on THE glee wiki came here, so i came to check it out. Finchelfanno1 and i are both admins on THE glee wiki. i will try to help with some pages using only the french i know, so that really means i can only edit some of the character boxes because i know alot about htat kind of stuff. ta taGlee+me+Kurt=love novembre 25, 2010 à 02:33 (UTC) Hi Hi i made the Faithfully and On My Own page, i had help from my grandma but i didn't know how to enter the accents so you have to correct that, and if there is any mistake you'll have to correct it too. Bye Finchelfanno1 Talk to me or I'll die novembre 25, 2010 à 05:17 (UTC) PS: I made Finchel gallery too, i hope it's okay. :Thanks, and no it's not stupid. Every language beside English is like that so it's not stupid. Bye Finchelfanno1 Talk to me or I'll die novembre 25, 2010 à 08:00 (UTC) ::Do you know how to put accents in letters?Finchelfanno1 Talk to me or I'll die Hey Hi it's me i made the Can't Fight This Feeling and Last Name page with the help of my grandma, pls check it and if there's mistakes forgive me. Bye Finchelfanno1 (Talk to me or I'll die) novembre 26, 2010 à 05:09 (UTC) oh! okay. sorry i didn't kow about the song titles. ta taGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) novembre 26, 2010 à 15:01 (UTC) Salut Hi i made the It's My Life / Confessions Part II and Taking Chances pages pls check them. Au revoir Finchelfanno1 (Talk to me or I'll die) novembre 27, 2010 à 07:00 (UTC) Hi Hi it's me I'm sorry i haven't been contributing this few days 'cause i have been extremely busy, plus my grandma was out of town for two days, so I'm really sorry about it. But anyway i made the You Keep Me Hangin' On page pls check it. Bye Finchelfanno1 (Talk to me or I'll die) novembre 30, 2010 à 09:59 (UTC) Hi Hi sorry i've not been helpful for a few days now. The reason is my Grandma is not living in our house right now, she was invited to my uncle's house for don't know how many days, so sorry i'm not good at French and she's not here to help me. Pls forgive me but as she'll return i'll start helping you again. Bye ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] décembre 13, 2010 à 06:55 (UTC) Créer une page pour les CD ? Hello ^^ Je voulais savoir comment je peux créer un epage concernant les CD sur Glee Wiki ? J'aimerais bien la faire, puisque la série a sorti pas mal d'album ! Merci d'avance :) CD / remerciment CD : D'accord merci. Je pensais créer une catégorie pour ça, quand dis-tu ? Par contre je ne sais pas comment on fait :/ CD bis D'accord pour l'instant je fais exactement comme tu l'as fait pour le Volume 4 ;) Sommaire Salut ! Je voulais savoir comment on installe un sommaire sur une des pages ? Comme j'ai vu que sur les pages des personnages, il n'en avait pas, j'ai essayé avec le modèle "Sommaire à droite" mais ça le met au milieu de la page (est non à droite ou à gauche comme c'est préciser). Merci d'avance =) Petite question Salut ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi sur Glee Wiki France on ne peut pas laisser de commentaire sur les pages ?... Je suis régulièrement la version américaine et je trouve ça sympa. (C'est possible que ma question soit débile, en vérité je n'y connais pas grand chose en construction de site) Sombraline Merci pour la précision, j'espère que tu vas trouver comment faire ;) Sombraline Salut c'est encore moi ! Je voulais te demander si à l'occaz tu pourrais créer une infobox cast ? Rien d'urgent mais bon j'ai fait celle de Chris Colfer avec une infoboxcharacter et c'est pas top top. J'ai essayé de voir pour en créer une moi-même mais je suis arrivée à quelque chose d'horriblement compliqué qui dépasse de loin mes compétences en informatique. Merci ! Sombraline Petite info Juste une toute petite info...j'ai envoyé tous les liens des "Warblers" sur la page "The Warblers", et ceux de "l'académie Dalton" sur "Dalton Academy". Je te le dis au cas où tu souhaites créer les pages... je comptais le faire mais au cas où tu me devances... EDIT : et ceux de WMHS dans ses plus diverses déclinaisons sur "William McKinley High School" Sombraline Aide Salut ! Désolé pour cette période d'inactivité (au plus mauvais moment :/) mon pc est pour l'instant HS je peux me connecter mais très irrégulièrement à partir d'un autre. Pour dire que j'ai vu que Sombraline s'occuper de pas mal de trucs , tu peux me dire ce qui reste à faire en priorité ? Merci :D J'ai vu ça, comme par hasard ^^ J'ai regarder la page de Tina elle est assez bien remplie, y reste à faire la saison 2 (ce qui risque d'être court vu qu'elle n'apparait pas énormément). Je vais continuer à faire des pages musiques, c'est ce que je réussis le mieux ^^ J'essayerai de mettre les traductions à chaque fois comme tu le fais ! Espérons que des fans viennent sur le wiki français (et pas anglais xD). Wait & See :D Reponse D'accord ^^ Je vais aller faire un tour sur les pages des perso et voir ce que je peux compléter ! J'ai vu des traductions sur le net et parfois ça fait peur ^^ J'y penserais la prochaine fois que je trouve pas alors, merci :D Et puis je vais continuer d'ajouter la "video de la chanson" sur les pages musiques, ça peut intéresser ceux qui découvre la série Photo page Cast Salut ! Voilà je voulais savoir si je pouvais faire des galleries sur les pages des acteurs ? J'en ai mis une sur Naya Rivera (avec pour l'instant des photoshoots) pour voir ce que ça donner. Qu'en penses tu ? Après il pourrait y avoir des photos de la vie de tous les jours ou lors de sorties "officielles" ect Page d'accueil Je vais faire ma chochotte mais il y a deux erreurs de frappe qui me titillent depuis un bout de temps sur la page d'accueil...(j'en fais pas mal aussi mais bon, la page d'accueil...) C'est "risé'e'" et il y a une virgule et un espace en trop après "blason". Voilà !^^ Sombraline Catégories Salut ! Voilà je voulais te proposer une idée : celle de créer les catégories "The Warblers" et "New Directions" qu'on pourrait ajouter aux personnages, musiques. Qu'en penses-tu ? Sinon Toutes les musiques des 9 premiers épisodes sont faites =D Super merci :D Je vais continuer à ajouter les catégories ! Problème ! Salut ! Voilà, j'ai voulu créer la page "Hello" seul problème quand je veux valider, ce message apparait : La page que vous avez voulu sauvegarder a été bloquée par le filtre anti-pollution. Ceci est probablement dû à l’introduction d’un lien vers un site externe apparaissant sur la liste noire. Cette dernière utilise les expressions rationnelles suivantes : '' ''La chaîne de caractères «'Hello''' » a déclenché le détecteur de pourriel.'' Sais tu pourquoi ça m'a fait ça ? J'ai enlevé la vidéo et les liens mais ça ne veut toujours pas me le publier :/ M.A.J : '''J'ai fais une page en marquant "Hello chanson" je ne sais pas pourquoi avec Hello ça marchait pas ! Brochy avril 3, 2011 à 10:56 (UTC) probleme D'accord :) Sinon je voulais savoir, si tu savais si avec l'arrivée de Glee sur M6 & W9 le site était un peu plus consulté ? Sur d'autres sites consacrés à la série j'ai vu qu'il avait des fans qui venaient et je me suis demandé si c'était pareil ici ^^ Brochy avril 3, 2011 à 11:32 (UTC) Je sais que si on tape "Glee Wiki" le 2 eme choix, c'est le wiki français (le 1er bien évidemment le WIkia Anglais). On ne pourrait pas faire un petit de pub sur d'autres sites ?! Brochy avril 3, 2011 à 11:41 (UTC) New Page ? Hello ^^ Voilà je voulais avoir ton avis sur une idée : Sur le Wikia anglais, il y a les pages sur les relations entre personnages (Finnchel;Fuinn;Quick;Brittana et j'en passe). Que pense-tu si nous les fesions sur le Wikia Français ? Sinon j'ai remarqué qu'on avait de nouveaux contributeurs par moment. C'est un bon signe :D Beug Gros Beug U-u J'ai eu ça sur ma page : ''AVERTISSEMENT : cette page a une longueur de 43 Kio ;''' certains navigateurs Web gèrent mal la modification des pages approchant ou dépassant 32 Kio. Peut-être devriez-vous diviser la page en sections plus petites. '' J'ai donc supprimer tout ce qu'il y avait dessus ! A l'expection des 3 derniers messages. Je pense que c'était la meilleure soluti° ! Brochy avril 29, 2011 à 11:54 (UTC) Page d'accueil Salut ! Bon, comme tu as pu le voir, avec Brochy on a bien avancé, presques tous les personnages sont à jour (sauf Finn, Mike et Will mais on ne les aime pas), et tous les épisodes des deux saisons sont faits sauf un. Les musiques sont toutes faites. On se demandait s'il était possible que tu nous donnes accès à la page d'accueil pour qu'on puisse la mettre à jour quand tu t'absente plusieurs semaines. Je ne sais pas si c'est techniquement possible, tu vois, nous donner l'accès juste à nous. Si tu veux on peux te garantir qu'on ne la modifiera pas sans s'être au moins concertées juste avant, comme ça ça évite les bêtises ^^ Voilà ! A bientôt j'espère. Sombraline :) Cool une promotion ! Merci en tout cas ! Je comprends que tu n'aies pas forcément le temps, je fais des études assez poussées et je suis là parce que j'ai fini tôt cette année, mais en certaines periodes j'aurai du mal à tenir le rythme ! Et je pense que c'est bien aussi pour les vacances d'été, comme on va toutes partir de notre côté... bon le site ne risque pas de trop bouger parce que la série va être en stand-by, mais on ne sait jamais ... Sombraline Sombraline et moi ^^ Je te remercie beaucoup de cette confiance :D Brochy mai 20, 2011 à 16:40 (UTC) Page de modèle Salut ! Je voulais te demander comment on crée les infobox ? En prenant modèle sur celle des musiques et en passant en mode source j'ai bien réussi à en créer une, mais le seule problème c'est qu'il ne me la comptait pas comme "modèle". Il n'y avait pas marqué "page de modèle" en dessous du nom de la page et elle n'était dans la liste des modèles proposés. Merci pour ta réponse ! Sombraline Sorry :( O.o autant pour moi je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais sûre que tu étais une fille, sans doute par rapport à ton avatar. So sorryyyy ! Ok bah tiens moi au courant pour les modèles, de toute façon en ce moment je suis en stage alors je ne suis pas très présente à part le w.e. @++ Sombraline Demande Comment changer le nom des catégorie en haut (là où il y a 'Episodes', 'Casting', 'Personnages' ect.) ? Parce que je trouve pas lke truc sur mon Wiki... SarangOllie octobre 16, 2011 à 15:01 (UTC)